


Roommates!

by Curly



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, S3EP3 killed me, as well as Ai and Momo, haru and makoto are mentioned, so i wrote RiNatsu fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curly/pseuds/Curly
Summary: Rin and Natsuya's life if the weather had been on their side and if Natsuya had won.





	Roommates!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to explore a bit on the idea of Rin and Natsuya sharing a flat and this came to life, hope you like it!<3
> 
> Also kisses for u mel i luv u buddy *:･ﾟ✧ ♡ᵎ

 

Rin was panting non-stop.

His back and shoulders's muscles burned as he stretched them slowly and his heart still felt that curious rush of adrenaline that he hadn't experienced for quite some time.

Or more specifically, since he arrived in Australia.

Beside him, Kirishima Natsuya was panting at scales perhaps greater than his, but that crooked smile seemed not to want to leave his lips no matter how much the results of that race would have been different.

Because Natsuya had won and Rin had lost.

The difference in their times were simply seconds, but the results didn't change even if things had developed differently. Natsuya had won and now he would stay at Rin's apartment as they had agreed before that race. And although Rin was confident and wanted to beat him, competing against Natsuya face to face was a different story. His arms were long and full of power which made him reach his rhythm very easily and even overcome it at the last second. Rin despite being a predator whenever he was in the water, with Natsuya at his side, he felt like a poor fish about to be devoured by a shark, which was ironic, because Natsuya was a too friendly guy with whom it was easy to talk about anything and what he least wanted was to make you feel small. But in the water, he became an intimidating predator that for a moment made Rin's heart beat really fast. He even just stoped breathing for a moment.

And it wasn't until Natsuya wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulders, they were both still in the water, that Rin awoke from his trance in which he still couldn't believe that he had lost his first race in Australia. The thought alone made him shudder and closing his eyes with a small smile adorning his lips, he sank down against Natsuya's chest.

"Ha!" Natsuya's breath was hot against his forehead and for a moment he wondered if Natsuya would have over-exerted himself to win that race. His gasps were almost non-existent but his heart still seemed very agitated. "Should I call you _roommie_  now?"

Before Rin responded with an obvious complaint, both felt as if they were opening a kind of ice shower. They looked into each other's eyes, both confused and perhaps a little tired, before the non-existent shower became a powerful rain that made them hurry out of the pool and into the changing rooms.

Rin accompanied Natsuya to his hotel, God, that hotel, after they had agreed on the way that Natsuya would move with him the next day. The farewell was based on Natsuya ruffling Rin's hair even against his complaints and then Rin simply walked to his apartment thinking about how his bones could still feel that adrenaline itch. He hadn't felt so much need to swim to his fullest potential to kick someone's ass, and in a curious way Natsuya had awakened that in him again.

It wasn't as if the fact of fulfilling his dream with a national coach and teammates wasn't enough motivation, but his teammates were that, _his team_. No rivals he would like to beat in tournaments or individual races. He was even beginning to feel increasingly comfortable with David and Chris to the point of occasionally telling them about his old life in Japan.

Natsuya was a different matter, although he still wondered what he would do after so much insistence on the coach on not to accept training him.

That night, however, he wouldn't find the answers no matter how much he thought about his questions staring at the stars insistently.

He would let things flow like water on the beach. The future was always uncertain and even if we reached millions of possible conclusions, we would never find clear solutions until the things happen.

And Rin was dying for a hot shower and his bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Natsuya was, however surreal it sounded, a kind of modern Snow White.

At first, starting to live with him seemed like a bad joke made by them both after drinking a few extra drinks. Well, glasses of more drinks only and exclusively drunk by Natsuya who seemed to have a special fondness for a good beer can after a productive day. But over time Rin got used to it, although he still couldn't convince him to drink a glass of milk every morning, but to his liking at least Natsuya ate balanced and was a fan of exercise.

He even went out with Rin every morning to run, or at least the mornings he managed to wake up on time, he was fond of having a good dream of beauty to have a positive day. At first it was strange, but Rin had managed to create a routine in which in the end who won was him, because he dragged Natsuya with him to run and then they went to the club to convince the coach to accept him, which seemed at times an effort in vain.

Of course, winning, with Natsuya never meant good things.

"Natsuya-san, wake up." Rin yawned. He just got up from his bed and was passing in front of the sofa where Natsuya was sleeping, going to the bathroom to throw some cold water on his face, and thinking that then he would have to put some water in a glass to take it to Natsuya and throw it on his face to wake him up.

Routine.

It had been almost a week since they were living together and it was Sunday, it was a free day, but the previous night they had agreed to go for a walk in the city so as not to lose the rhythm. And of course Rin would comply with that agreement no matter how much his eyes were closing. "It's already day."

Natsuya, on the other hand, had other plans in mind.

When Rin stepped by dragging his feet in front of him, Natsuya laughed hoarsely, still drowsily, before extending one of his arms in Rin's direction to encircle his hips and throw him into the couch next to him.

Rin narrowed his eyes and sighed. There was no way Natsuya could get away with it. Not this time.

" _Natsuya-san_ ..." Rin said in warning. "Let go."

"Nope." Natsuya laughed over his ear and stuck him to his chest in a tight hug. The bastard had the audacity to curl his head on Rin's neck to continue sleeping.

Rin shook himself, but the best he could do was make one of his arms wrap around Natsuya's head.

However, he wouldn't give up so soon.

"You're going to lift your ass and we're gonna go for a walk, Natsuya-san."

"I already told you to call me Natsuya." The aforementioned complained hoarsely as he snuggled Rin's body a little closer to his. "Also, your body is very warm after being under the covers all night. Comfy. Cute."

"Natsuya- _san_ , I didn't even brush my teeth."

"Can we sleep only a few more minutes? I'll then take you to walk around all the corners of Sydney that you don't know yet and I'll even pay for lunch for both of us. Pinky promise."

The idea was tempting and Natsuya's arms were comfortable as was the sofa. Rin was still sleepy but his body had generated a routine in which he didn't rest even on Sundays and needed to be in motion.

But if he was honest with himself, in those moments, in the arms of a sleepy Natsuya who was holding him as if he were a life-size teddy bear, Rin's eyes gave way and he crouched on the sofa looking for his own comfort before returning to fall asleep.

Not many hours later he woke up, this time _he_ was wrapping his arm around Natsuya's belly, and he separated fast the second he saw himself doing that act.

While Natsuya was a very open person in his own comfort, friendly and had no problem in hugging any stranger as well as had no drama in flirting playfully with everyone, with Rin the situation was not much difference to that of the unknown, not to mention more intimate.

Whenever he had the chance, he would hug Rin on his arms or hug himself on Rin's arms. Of course, he asked Rin if he had any problem with that way of being so affectionate and expressive of his, and when Rin answered that it _wasn’t a big deal_ , he practically gave green light to all kinds of affectionate attitude that Natsuya had.

Rin wasn't weirded out by him, not when Rin usually didn't have that familiarity with anyone since his mother, Gou, Sousuke and his other friends were far away in Japan. And sometimes people needed a hug after a difficult day and having Natsuya there spreading his arms was something very positive and something that Rin needed.

But that way of being belonged to Natsuya and no one else but him. Rin didn't used to be like that and the realization that he was starting to copy that aspect of Natsuya a bit and put it into practice with anyone but Natsuya was... weird.

Or at least that's how it felt at the beginning.

"RIN!" Natsuya screamed that morning, or rather _afternoon_ , after Rin threw water directly into his face to wake him up. The couch suffered more than Natsuya, Rin believed faithfully to himself. "Cruel, Rin, cruel!"

Rin didn't mind filling a second glass with water and throwing it back into Natsuya's face, for a change, that routine began to help him to wake him up, and also to block his thoughts that were beginning to be uncomfortable since Natsuya was living with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rin affirmed to himself, more confidently, that Natsuya was some distant relative of Snow White the second time a budgie sneaked into the apartment and seemed to seek Natsuya's presence, and as soon as it found him, it flew up to him to stand comfortably on his shoulder while he laughed and spoke to it in a friendly way.

In Japan the cats used to hate him and in Australia he used to get along better with dogs, but Rin never thought he would have in his apartment every morning of his second week living with Natsuya, an Australian budgie that apparently had generated a habit of sneaking through the window of the room and go in search of Natsuya's shoulder.

Natsuya said that maybe it was trained and it was from a neighbor who physically resembled him, and therefore seemed to have affinity with him. Rin initially believed that they would have to stick signs with the face of that bird all over the neighborhood, but they had learned that when they both retired to the club, the bird flew and went where it came until the next day. Which was strange, but Natsuya insisted that that budgie was lucky and they shouldn't scare it, because the first day it appeared, was when the coach Mikhail finally accepted once and for all to train Natsuya.

Rin, however, would never accept the fact that the budgie nodded with it little head whenever Natsuya spoke to it. That was crossing a very important limit with his own sanity.

"I asked you this yesterday before you do that, you know, pee on Rin's couch." Natsuya began to hum in English in a soft, mellow voice. It was ridiculous. "What's your name, little baby bird?"

"It's the fifth time you try, Natsuya-san. It ins't gonna talk." Rin sighed taking his phone. He had about twenty unread messages from a group chat he had with Ai and Momo.

"We're always speaking in Japanese when this little little creature is here, Rin. It doesn't understand us. It must be dizzy." Natsuya said. In Japanese.

"It's not even ours."

When seeing in his phone many selfies of Momo with one of his new beetles, he decided that maybe the budgie was more interesting.

"We only see it at this time a day, Rin." Natsuya complained in a pout before looking at the budgie on his shoulder and speaking in English. "You must miss us when we're not here, right?, little baby?"

Rin thought a little. When they went out for a run, one of their neighbors seemed to have that same time for years to take his dog for a walk and they used to see it. And although Rin used to caress the dog's head when he saw it and the dog seemed to want to go after him for that, it wasn't until he started to go running with Natsuya that he could really learn the name of that dog, because it was only enough for Natsuya to talk to it in that soft voice he used with the animals, so that the animal seriously followed them and the owner had to shout the name of his pet to stop it.

The kangaroos also seemed to get along with him just like the cats. And now, the birds were added.

Natsuya was certainly a kind of strange Japanese snow white living in Australia after talking and peting and getting along with all the animals that crossed his path.

The sight was something a little adorable. So adorable to the point that Rin without being fully aware of his actions, pressed the icon of the camera and began recording as Natsuya talked with the little budgie, who until now only agreed to what he said in English.

"You're so pretty, you know? In USA I had a parrot, it wasn't as beautiful as you but its feathers were green and blue and yellow and sometimes it used to fly so high that my little brother thought it would never come back. Once Ikuya even cried because Mice didn't return." Natsuya narrated in English and Rin's smile didn't stop growing. "And guess what? Mice had just entered through the window of my room."

Rin felt a strange tingle when Natsuya smiled sadly still looking at the budgie. It was strange, how his body reacted to the emotions that his brain processed quickly in relation to Natsuya's own reactions to his emotions. Natsuya was now peting the budgie's head with one of his fingers.

"My theory is that your owner trusts you and leaves the windows of your apartment open so you can fly around the neighborhood and make new friends, like Rin and me. But I'm afraid that you'll become very fond of us or us of you. That could hurt your owner." Natsuya said in Japanese before smiling, this time honestly and without sadness like seconds ago. "I also fear that one day you'd stop visiting us, that would hurt Rin. Although he doesn't say it, he loves you too."

The small and colorful little budgie moved his little head comically. Rin let out a small laugh and both Natsuya and the bird looked in his direction.

Natsuya finally seemed to realize he was being recorded, and instead of getting angry, which Rin thought for a moment would happen, he grinned and winked an eye in his direction. It wasn't a new gesture and he had done it a thousand times, but this time Rin fell a little different, because he felt that he had been discovered looking at him and he detested himself when he felt his cheeks burn. It was ridiculous and he didn't even understand or want to understand why his body reacted like that. It was only Natsuya being _Natsuya_ , for God sake.

" _Rin_!"

Natsuya stopped smiling and looked with surprise in his shoulder direction, and on the other hand, Rin left the trance in which he didn't understand his head and his strange thoughts, and almost let his phone fell, phone which was still recording the situation. Not long after holding his phone better he let out a laugh. Nothing made sense anymore.

"It said my name!"

"It said your name!"

"It did!"

"I heard it!"

"It said his first word to us, and it was your name!" Natsuya laughed to himself before peting the budgie's head. "I don't blame you, little friend. Rin is a pretty cute name."

"Hey!"

" _Rin_!" The budgie shrieked after Natsuya pulled his hand away from his head. " _Rin_! _Rin_! _Rin_! _Rin_! "

"Aw, you’re just like a bell." Natsuya scoffed and then looked in Rin's direction. "Oh my God, repeating your name many times is like ringing a bell or an alarm clock."

"Shut up." Rin laughed and stopped recording, noticing the second after that the video had been automatically sent to the group he had with Momo and Ai.

And then, that feeling.

Discovering that he didn't want to share with anyone that little and private moment he had had with Natsuya and the budgie was a slightly strong feeling that he decided to suppress in the deep of his head as he quickly wrote to Ai and Momo that he also had company in his room. If the boys answered him, he would see it later, right now he had other problems to solve.

" _Rin_!"

"Rin!" Natsuya imitated the shrill, shrill voice of the cute budgie, stealing a smile from Rin's lips. It was adorable, as those two were different species but they made Rin smile by just saying his name in a ridiculous way. "Makhail is gonna kill me if we don't arrive early, but I don't want to scare it away yet."

Natsuya looked at him with those sad puppy eyes that caused Rin to feel compassion and reach out to extend his finger towards the small feets of the budgie. It jumped gently from Natsuya's shoulder, as it had done before many times already, to Rin's fingers, Rin made his way to the window a little slower compared to other days.

Rin was about to move his hand and encourage the budgie to fly out of the apartment, but before he could move a muscle Natsuya positioned himself behind him and made one of his hands reach down Rin's arm to take the hand where the little bird was. Natsuya's soft breathing was on the back of his neck and a current of electricity that spreaded down his spine relaxed all the pores of his body and forced him to close his eyes momentarily for a few seconds. He almost forgot that he had the little animal in his hand because now Natsuya's hand was very gently wrapping his wrist, and the touch was so soft that it looked like an illusion drawn from his darkest fantasies.

The world went back to normal again when Natsuya whispered in his ear.

"Let me say bye to it too."

Then he moved Rin's wrist and the budgie flew out the window while humming " _Rin_ " without stopping.

Then as if nothing had happened, or as if Rin's heart wasn't about to explode, Natsuya left him, talking normally and grabbing his bag before insisting that they had to leave or they would be late.

Rin again, as every day, blocked the tingling he felt deep in his belly just for seeing Natsuya on his sweatshirt ready to go out to face the world and Mikhail. The feeling was beginning to become familiar but even so, Rin had the need to block it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Every day Rin learned something new. And not only about Natsuya, who preferred juice instead of milk in the morning and his eggs very well scrambled, but also about his new friends.

David apparently had a pretty adorable Dutch girlfriend, while Chris, according to what Rin had understood so far, had two boyfriends.

Of course, when the guys on the team talked about those things in the locker room, Rin was all ears and he never ceased to be surprised. Although he had lived in Australia for many years, the conservative customs of the place where he grew up used to have a very strong cultural shock with the customs he learned every day in his new home. Natsuya took everything normally, traveling and swimming around the world had made him very open to any possibility, but Rin still had trouble understanding things like romantic relationships that included more than two people, or that for some people was normal to say hello with a kiss on the cheek to people they didn't know.

The process of changing was long, but Rin was trying and promised himself that he would get it done as soon as he could so that his friends wouldn't think he thought badly of them just because they were different.

Natsuya, the bastard, was very helpful.

"Jonathan and James seem to be very nice guys." Natsuya said in English and laughed when Chris commented on their partners for the third time that day.

"Oh, they are!" Chris patted his back. The practices were over and everyone was in the locker room getting ready to leave. "You have to meet them someday."

"You also have to meet Melizza!" David insisted. Rin couldn't help but smile at both of them.

"Well, what about this?" Natsuya said opening his locker. He was still in his bathing suit and Rin's eyes flew curiously up to his back as he flexed his arms and his muscles marked themselves in a really nice way. "Tonight you can go with Rin and me to have dinner at the Japanese bar that we usually frequent all the time and take your partners so we meet them all."

Rin thought that this was a great idea and the rest of the boys agreed, he was even going to comment on how excited he was to meet his friends couples, until his phone rang distracting him, nobody used to call him at those times because all of his close friends knew that in those hours he was busy, so his expression changed and he attended, listening to the voice of his sister on the other side.

A feeling of nostalgia contracted him for a few seconds. He missed her so much.

" _Brother_!" Gou said excitedly on the other side before whispering. " _You aren't busy, right_?"

"I'm never busy when it comes to you, Gou." That was a very poor lie, but for his luck he stole a nice laugh from his little sister. "Not at all, I was on my way out."

" _Oh, in that case_ ..." her voice was strange and Rin knew that the call wasn't for the simple fact of calling him to know how he was. " _Brother_ …"

"Gou, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly and ended up getting the attention of his teammates. The only one who understood him was Natsuya because he was speaking in Japanese at the time, but his voice had sounded so worried that he generated curiosity in David and Chris.

"Is everything okay, Rin?"

Rin not knowing what was happening with Gou, went for the simplest answer.

"Everything is fine, See you guys at the bar? Natsuya-san, could you go with them and tell them where it is? I'll go to take a breath and walk, I'll catch ya up later."

He didn't even bother to look if Natsuya had answered and took his backpack to rush to the exit, Gou still waiting for him on the other line.

"Gou, what's wrong?"

" _It's Haruka-Senpai_ ..."

"Haru?" Rin worried slightly, the feeling made him feel almost like in the old days. Almost. "What's the matter with Haru?"

" _Makoto-Senpai said he has been having problems because of the matter with that Kirishima Ikuya guy. I think that seeing him affected him a little. And um, you kind of always help Haruka-senpai better than anyone_."

Rin sighed and tried to reassure his sister. He was aware that the matter with Natsuya's brother was not easy, he had even heard the whole story and he didn't know if the case was like that with Haru and Makoto as well. It was a difficult situation and he didn't have to go and tell what Natsuya shared with him when they were both in confidence when they barely knew each other. But on the other hand he also knew that Haru was a complicated person and was also a very special friend of him.

Which led him to waste two wonderful hours in which he talked on the phone with Haru and Makoto, apparently both were in the apartment of a certain Asahi with Kisumi, _that damned Kisumi_ who Rin missed a lot too, and the four were apparently very curious and concerned about Ikuya, and Rin had to tell them what he knew fromNatsuya, which left him feeling a little guilty, later he would have to tell Natsuya that he couldn't keep to himself what he had told him. But it was good, because apparently the boys understood a little better the attitudes that the famous Ikuya was having towards them.

When Rin managed to get to the bar, Natsuya was already on his third glass of beer and his arm was around the shoulder of an unknown guy with pink hair, and his foot was on the thigh of a small brunette girl who was holding David hands above the table.

His stomach contracted when he saw Natsuya's cheeks a little flushed from everything he had been tdrinking, not to mention that when the aforementioned looked in Rin's direction, his face seemed to light up.

"RinRin!" Natsuya shouted in his direction earning looks all over the table. Everyone didn't take long to look in Rin's direction too. "You know? Our budgie calls him RinRin. You know, like, rinrinrinrinrin."

The girl next to him laughed while David got up to make a place for Rin at his side. However, that didn't last long.

"Nooooooo!" Natsuya frowned. "Rin sit next to me. I'm sorry, Mel. "

"No problem whatsoever." The brunette girl, who was apparently Melizza, _Mel_ , David's girlfriend, said in a very soft and singsong voice and went to sit on the other side of David, where Rin had planned to sit.

As soon as Rin took over the place where the girl had been previously, Natsuya released the pink haired boy and surrounded Rin with his two arms. While Natsuya was very affectionate when he drank, this time he was being too much.

It's not like Rin complains about it. Whatever.

"I missed you." Natsuya whispered in his ear and then rubbed his face on his neck like he was a puppy looking for his owner's attention.

Rin's heart accelerated to humiliating levels, but to his good luck Chris began to introduce his boyfriends, following David who introduced Melizza as if she was the love of his life. Rin certainly in the background believed that the girl was.

Rin learned that the pink haired boy's name was James and the blond guy on the other side of Chris was named Jonathan and they were both in a band, which was not quite compatible with Chris's professional swimmer's life, but they could work very well without caring about that detail at all.

Melizza on the other hand, apparently was studying marine biology at the university and she met David by chance on the beach when she was making a protest towards Sea World with colleagues from her University.

Then it was their turn to introduce themselves and Natsuya was the first to be encouraged to share his life, which in everyone's opinion was quite entertaining and amazing. Rin simply told the most superficial of his reason why he was there in Australia, and everyone seemed to be fine with that before moving on to talk about music, traditional Japanese foods and any other triviality.

It wasn't until the food they ordered arrived that Rin began to suffer again because of the reactions of his brain and body to everything that was faithfully linked with Natsuya.

First, Natsuya's foot played under the table with his. The rubbing of their thighs by the closeness was already a thing, but twisting their legs while their feets fought the dominance of being on the other top was a different matter. At first it was fun but every time Natsuya laughed when he won, everyone at the table looked at them curiously and that began to make Rin feel uncomfortable and his cheeks burned.

His damn cheeks that had no reason to react in that way.

And that was just the beginning. Then, when they were eating, close to finish their plates and ask for a second round, some white sauce seemed to be at the corner of Rin's lip, and Natsuya's thumb came up to his face and very slowly touched his skin to clean it of the food that had remained there. His breathing was choking in the back of his throat but Rin couldn't help but stay as still as a statue while Natsuya saw his own finger stained in white sauce, before bringing them to his lips and slowly licking them.

Rin choked on his own breath and Melizza handed him a glass of water, since she and Chris were drinking only that, and he drank all the contents in one breath and without thinking right.

It was being really hard to breath.

Natsuya on the other hand wasn't very helpful, Rin wasn't sure if the boy did that on purpose or not, but seeing him smile derisively didn't help and Rin was beginning to feel frustrated.

The night didn't end much later, everyone said goodbye, exchanged phone numbers and agreed to meet another day. Rin just wanted to go to his apartment and sleep for two days in a row.

Of course, we don't always get what we want.

"Rin." Natsuya said in a serious voice as soon as they entered the apartment and took off their shoes that night. "We need to talk."

"Is something wrong, Natsuya-san?"

"Well, today you left as if someone was dying and then you arrived three hours later at the bar. I drank many beers before you arrived, you know."

"I could guess."

"What I'm trying to say, tho" Natsuya sat on the couch and put a hand to the back of his neck, his gaze on his feet. "If something bad happened, you can trust me and tell me, you know? I'm gonna listen to everything you need to say."

Rin couldn't help but scrubbing his face with both hands to wake himself up a little before sitting on the couch next to Natsuya.

"My sister called. Apparently Haru, Haruka Nanase, was a little worried about Kirishima Ikuya, your brother. And somehow I ended up talking to him and Makoto and that Asahi guy about what you told me about Ikuya's life in America weeks ago, and I'm very sorry to have told them what you told me about him. They sounded so worried and are Ikuya's old friends and I thought that somehow it would be helpful. For everyone."

Natsuya nodded slightly before lifting his head and finally looking into his eyes.

"You know something, Rin?" He said with very little enthusiasm. "I was very worried about my brother. He only has Hiyori, who is a great friend ... "

"I can assure you that Haru, Makoto and Asahi have the best intentions. What they would least want would be to hurt Ikuya. "

"... Or that at least I believed." Natsuya added. He smiled a little aside when Rin interrupted him. "Haruka and the others wanting to help him sounds pretty nice."

"It is!" Rin said with triumph in his voice, not even knowing why. "I mean, I don't know Ikuya but my best friend, you know, Sousuke, warned me that he's a great swimmer and that I shouldn't take him lightly if we ever compete against each other. On the other hand, he is also your brother and you talk to him from time to time with the speaker on because you are too lazy to grab the phone and hold it against your ear when you can lie down on the couch and leave the phone on the table while you Brother speaks and believes that you are paying attention to him. I mean, I do not even know him but I feel him as a close friend."

Natsuya smiled broadly and looked at him with great affection. Rin's heart stopped only for a few seconds. "The situation is funny but very convenient, because I was even considering taking a plane to Japan just to visit him, but apparently he doesn't even need his big bro to put his nose in his life."

Rin looked at him with a bit of surprise mixed with a strange feeling of sadness. Clearly at some point Natsuya would leave, he was practically a nomad of swimming and looking for races around the world to earn money and he was only in Sydney because he wanted to be trained by someone good before leaving again. He wouldn't stay with him forever and the idea was even preposterous.

Natsuya was quite similar to a wild bird. Free, without a specific home, and very willing to meet new places. Rin couldn't have control over him because he thought it was out of place and something not right. As much as his feelings were a disaster, he has very clear that his life couldn't influence someone else's, it didn't work and it would never work that way for him.

Although that didn't mean that he was forbidden to feel sad at the thought of Natsuya leaving.

Natsuya seemed to be debating something in his head as well, and Rin was very consumed with his own thoughts to give him full attention. Although, when the look in Natsuya's eyes shone with determination and one of his hands extended in Rin's face direction, all his senses became alert.

Natsuya's fingers brushed his chin very gently and the simple touch caused Rin to tremble and slightly squint his eyes. Natsuya on the other hand was looking at him intensely and his body was leaning heavily in his direction to be considered something common. Rin's breath was caught in his throat, and he couldn't stop his own actions as his two hands flew slowly to cradle Natsuya's face. His skin was soft and warm under the touch of his fingers and when his thumb gently caressed one of his cheeks, Natsuya closed both eyes briefly. When he opened them a few seconds later, there was even more determination than before in them and he leaned even closer against Rin if possible, his breath brushing all over his face and their breaths mingling with each other.

Rin's brain screamed at him a lot of alerts, shouted that this didn't make sense, shouted that he didn't need to lean against Natsuya too, shouted that things would end up even more confusing. But when Natsuya's finger tips tightened even more on his chin and brought him closer to his lips, Rin couldn't do anything but cradle his hands against Natsuya's cheeks, close his eyes slowly, and also lean against the other's lips.

When his lips melted against Natsuya's, his heart was beating as if it was about to escape from his ribcage. His hands caressed Natsuya's face until he moved them to his hair and mingled with the softness of it as his lips merged together in a soft but messy way.

That was Rin's first kiss and he enjoyed every second of it as if it were gold. Which perhaps was wrong, because he could compare that situation with diamonds.

His lips rubbing against each other, opened up against the other's, exchanging many wet and open mouth kisses. Natsuya's free hand, the one that wasn't holding Rin firmly by his chin, had flown up to Rin's waist in a very disastrous attempt to bring him closer to his body. His touch was very insistent and his fingers squeezed his hips as if he had always wanted to touch him in that intense and desperate way. His lips tasted like mint ice cream, which was just what they ate on their way to the apartment, and his lips were tasty. Rin couldn't help but tangled his fingers even more in Natsuya's soft hair before pulling his head away just a little to get his tongue out and licking Natsuya's bottom lip, which in his opinion, so far, was delicious.

Natsuya received that gesture with much welcome and made a simple way so Rin's inexperienced tongue could enter his mouth and then their tongues met. Their breaths were very uneven and now both of Natsuya's hands were at his waist going down to his hips and up, touching Rin over his clothes with a lot of intensity, and never stopping trying to pull him against his chest a little more.

" _What are we doing?_ " Rin whispered in the second they separated by air. Natsuya didn't bother to waste time trying to breathe again, and kissed the corner of his mouth, his cheek, and left to leave wet and open mouth kisses all over his jaw to his ear. His hands now on Rin's lower back melting into his shirt, feeling the muscles of his back above his clothes.

" _As if I had the answer myself_."

Rin cupped his face for the sole purpose of sticking their lips together again. Their mouths were a mess of saliva and agitated breathing and a struggle that neither of them wanted to lose. Both were strong, powerful, dominant and was fun and Rin was getting even more turned on with each touch of Natsuya's hands. At that rate, at that rate, it wasn't long until Rin nodded giving permission, and Natsuya's hands came down to his ass to squeezing it with his palms open and rocking him against his body.

Rin didn't understand why, but in those moments it felt right to straddle Natsuya's lap. Natsuya received it with a choked gasp and squeezed Rin's ass to the point that he couldn't help but moan on his lips. His brain was dying and his pants felt more and more tight with each kiss that Natsuya delivered with an open mouth on his neck or with each touch of his hands on his ass.

Rin had never had a partner, girlfriend or boyfriend, he had never been interested in the things that couples did when they needed privacy, he never had to think about whether he needed it or not because his dream was his highest priority.

And it still was, he knew it, but he wondered why it could be wrong about, for a moment just for a moment, letting himself go, in _this_ case, _not in the_ _water but in Natsuya's hold_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

" _That you what_?!" Sousuke's voice was not reprimand, but it was loaded with much surprise. " _That you... What_."

"Sousuke" Rin whimpered. "I already told you everything, don't make me repeat it."

Sousuke sighed deeply from the other side of the line.

Rin's head was a mess since he woke up in his bed hugged like a koala in Natsuya's arms. It was Sunday so it didn't matter to wake him early, and even in his wildest dreams he planned to not do it. Not when in those moments that Natsuya slept, Rin could go out to walk through the neighborhood to a road which gave a beautiful view of the beach and the city in the distance. He needed to clean his head, but had come to the conclusion that he couldn't live with himself if he didn't let go of everything he had to say. And what tormented his head wasn'tt something he could talk with Haru or Makoto or Gou or Ai. As much as Sousuke was very classic and sent him letters, Rin after all had his phone number, he was his best friend, for God sake, and he needed to talk to him.

"Then..." Rin said, his voice low. "What do you think?"

" _That you're an idiot for not telling me when you started liking him weeks ago_." Sousuke grunted before sighing. " _But Rin, you are my best friend, a very special person to me and I'll support you. Do you wanna fuck with the older brother of Kirishima Ikuya while here in Japan everyone is losing their minds because of that boy? Do it! Do you wanna walk holding that Natsuya guy's hand that I do not know yet in all of Australia? Do it!_ " Sousuke made his voice down a little, as if what he was about to say was a supreme secret that only Rin could hear. " _Do you wanna fall in love with a person for the first time in your life and experience new things? If that makes you happy, Rin, just do it_."

Sousuke was his special one and indicated person and Rin knew it. Every word of support from Sousuke stole Rin a smile and wet eyes that ended up in him letting out a choked sob with the last thing Sousuke told him.

Sousuke supported him. Sousuke wanted him to be happy and to live his life. Sousuke would be there when Rin needed him and the thought alone made him cry like a baby. From the other line Sousuke laughed telling him that he would never change, that he would always be a crybaby and the affection with which he let go that caused Rin to cry even more until two girls holding hands approached him to ask him if he was okay.

Rin had crossed them before, he knew they were both a married couple from the neighborhood, but his crying was almost controlled the second he saw in the direction of the shoulder of one of the girls, a little bird looking at him curiously.

" _Rin_!" screamed the little budgie and Rin let out a little tearful laugh and assured the girls that he was fine, just happy. On the other side of the line, Sousuke gave him encouragement and tried his best to comfort him.

And it wasn't until he stopped talking on the phone with Sousuke and sighed looking at the ocean, that two hands slipped under his arms holding his belly in a very intimate embrace and a chin then just rested on his shoulder.

He didn't have to ask who the person that did that was, he would recognize that perfume anywhere.

"Then... Do have I the consent of your best friend to be able to kiss you in public?"

"Hey!" Rin complained, tapping his elbow back in the direction of Natsuya's chest. "I don't need anyone's consent."

"That's pretty accurate, but I do care about what your special people think about us. Maybe they even hate me for corrupting their beautiful and precious Rin."

"Sousuke told me that if we're gonna fuck in the locker room we have to make sure no one see us." Rin clarified with a smile, still looking at the ocean and the landscape of the city. The sun's rays were a little covered by the trees, but his skin could still feel the warm caress of them. "So I guess he doesn't hate you, he even wants to meet you."

"That sounds even more terrifying."

They both laughed a little and stayed looking at the landscape for a few more minutes until Natsuya turned him over in his arms and they were face to face. They had talked a bit last night before going to sleep, but the memory seemed only a surreal dream.

"Then ..." Natsuya dragged the words and Rin's hands went up to encircle around his neck. "Um. Are we... fine?"

"Uh, yes. We are."

"Rin, I'm serious."

"Me too." Rin hummed.

"I never was in a serious relationship before or in one that I wanted to put all of my will."

"Me neither."

" _Rin_."

"God, you're worse than the budgie, who by the way is named _Rin_."

Natsuya frowned slightly and Rin told him about the girls that were the married couple that owned the little bird. And while he clarified that he didn't talk much with them as to confess them that their bird which they called Rin was sneaking into the apartment that they both shared almost every day, Natsuya bent a little to kiss him.

His lips tasted like orange juice and strawberry jam, and his hands clenched against his hips like his life depended on it. Rin pulled him closer to his face to deepen that kiss as if it were even more humanly possible.

But he was fine. They were fine and Rin's dream was still standing. He was dying to see the reactions of Haru and Makoto and Nagisa and Rei and Ai and Momo and Gou when he tells them about this new aspect of his life in which Natsuya was included, and on the other hand he was dying to known Ikuya and Hiyori.

He still had a long way to go and he was scared, but when Natsuya's hands stucked to his chest in a hug and his lips kissed his forehead, Rin thought that maybe, the road wouldn't be so tedious if he swam through it with a significant other.

And if he was honest with himself, he couldn't have chosen a better person than Natsuya Kirishima to be by his side.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> it scares me how there is non-content about Rin and Natsuya as a shipp so i guess this is like a rare-pair? lol i love them and i hope u liked this <3


End file.
